monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mons Aventinus - The Aventine Hill:About
Welcome to the Aventine Hill Project Welcome to Mons Aventinus, the online community for Citizens of Nova Roma. While not yet officially approved by the Senate of Nova Roma, this project has been developed as a central meeting place online for Nova Romani and other Roman enthusiasts, organizations, groups and clubs. If you are not yet a citizen of Nova Roma, we invite you to join us by moving in on one of our streets in the Campus Martius or Trans Tiberim communities. These areas of ancient Rome we tradionally non-citizen areas and where many foreign monuments, temples and buildings were constructed. We invite ALL Citizens of Nova Roma, Roman reenactors, living history groups, collegiate classics clubs, and Roman enthusiasts to join us in this project. Our goal is to create an online community for all who love, study, admire, and recreate what was Ancient Roma, whether you are a Citizen of Nova Roma or not. However, we hope you will become a Nova Romani! Since the majority of Roman citizens were Plebeian, not Patrician, we chose to use the Aventine as our starting point in the community. The Aventine was one of 14 wards or urbs of Rome, consisting of the Aventine and the district south of it, between the boundaries of XII and XI, the Aurelian wall, and the Tiber. Founded by Remus, it was the historical community of the Plebs, consisting of the Aventine Hill, the Minor Aventine, and the sub-aventine plain. Take a walk through the Aventine, and experience what our community has to offer. You don't have to be a Pleb to live here, Patricians are allowed. But, if you're not a Pleb, watch out for the gangs of the lower Aventine! For those Nova Roma citizens who do not wish to live in the Aventine, you can choose to open a domus (home) page on any of the seven hills, the Campus Martius or the Trans Tiberim. Sites and Residents of the Aventine et Roma Since it has an international following and global organizational perspective, the Nova Roma organization was chosen to be the representative "government" for the Mons Aventinus community project. While everyone is welcome to live here, work here, and study here. The magisterial and religious offices you find here will be those of Nova Roma. Want to be a Tribune, Quaestor, Pontiff, Senator, etc? All you have to do is become a member of Nova Roma! Unless you intend to run for office or be appointed as a Magistrate, IT IS FREE TO BE A MEMBER! If you do seek to expand your Roman resume, you will have to be a tax paying citizen of Nova Roma (about $15.00 US per year). Tax rates for the different countries vary, determined by GNP, and you can find them on the main Nova Roma website. If you cannot or choose not pay taxes (membership fees) to Nova Roma, you can still participate in all of our events, both online and offline. Historic Sites of Ancient Roma Members of this project may update/add to the Sites of Interest sections on the various Main Community Pages. It is our goal to restrict the main community page sites of interest to actual historical structures noted in ancient Rome. If you wish to connect a site to a virtual temple, Roman organization, etc., it MUST be relevant to the historical structure you are associating it with, or the Site Adminsitrators may move or request you move your site to a Street Page. For example, a virtual temple to Minerva goes on the Aventine Main Community Page, the Gens Vitellia virtual temple to Iuppiter Opimvs Maximvs does not (it belongs on a Street Page). Building Sites on a Street Page Each Main Community Page has a Community Streets for Residents section, listing the known streets in the community from historicl resources on ancient Rome. These Street Pages have been developed for general use by the members of the MA Project. Have a website you have built, online store, or site of interest that does not have a proper place on the Main Community Page? This is where you place it. We suggest you read the Welcome to Our Street section on your street page before linking your site. This will ensure you place your site in the correct section. Not a Member of Nova Roma Yet? ... Not a Problem! The Mons Aventinus project was started as a way to bring ALL Roman enthusiasts, reenactors, and members of Roman groups and societies together. While we hope you will want to become a member of our organization, it is certainly not required. Our organization is international in its scope and covers everything imaginable about Ancient Roma. Our structure is based on the Republican model and is involved with all aspects of recreating a modern version of Ancient Rome. If you are a member of a Roman organization, we encourage your organization to become a local community of Nova Roma today. You retain the rights to run your organization however you choose to do so. We just add the possibility of actually allowing your members to participate in Roman activities, studies and events on a higher level. REENACTORS Do you have a Consul or Senator in your group? We have a Cursus Honorum which will allow that person to actually "climb the Roman ladder" on a real life international basis. Are you a military reenactment group? A Nova Roma Oppidum or Municipium (local community) can provide your organization with an opportunity for a Vicus unit that is structured BY YOU as a contributing town within one of our provinces. We also sponsor Legio units worldwide. CLASSICS & ROMAN LIVING HISTORY CLUBS For classics and living history clubs, the Nova Roma Egressus Club (2+ collegiate members), Oppidum (5-34 citizens), and Municipium (35+ members) groups provide the opportunity to join the Nova Roma by means of an autonomous, local community within the international organization. Additionally, the Municipium community allows for the establishment of a Decuria (local Senate). We look forward to you and/or your organization becoming a part of our global community. Please feel free to contact us today. Need more information about our International Organization? Visit the Res Pvblica website at www.novaroma.org For more information on starting a local Nova Roma community in your country, contact the Propraetor (Governor) of the Nova Roma Province you live in. * List of Nova Roma Provinciae Let's Get Started While most of our Pleb cives live in provinciae outside of Rome itself, many maintain a virtual domus in the urb to use when visiting the city for our virtual Ludi events, meetings of different collegiae, conducting business at the Macellum, attending elections, etc. Stop in and visit a particular site or one of our residents ~ go to the Port Tibernius to get started on your tour of the Aventine. You may even take up residence on one of our streets! * Back to Main Page to Register ~ CLICK HERE